Snowflake Kisses
by Ink Kissed
Summary: oo2/100. Her life was filled with lost dreams, and frayed little stems of blooming flowers. He was a chivalrous rebel with a hope for glory and love, but even beautiful fairytales shatter. YumiUlrich anthology.
1. Chapter One

**Snowflake Kisses:**

Anthology of Yumi/Ulrich. oo1: "He did go running after her." Ulrich loved Yumi to no end, but expressing emotions is hard when you're unsure how they feel.

_"I love you." _

She wasn't sure how her world had gotten so blown out of proportion. At one moment in time he had told her he loved her, then he told her he couldn't be around her. The funny thing about love was that breaking apart was a fact of life, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Love symbolized many things, but to her it meant an irreplaceable bond between two people. Sure, love was tossed around carelessly; she'd had a few boyfriends in the past couple of years and rolled the love dice plenty of days...but she never could say she meant it when she said, "I love you." Ulrich was one boy she loved, and the one boy who broke her heart and left an impact. She admitted it, she had guts to fall in love with men who tossed her heart aside...but it took nerve for her to admit that she loved the guy who broke her.

Ulrich Stern.

She had been in love with him for seventeen years, ever since the day she was born and she knew she could never stop loving him although years passed, and they drifted apart. Her mother had been friends with his mother at childbirth and he became her childhood friend. Highschool approached and she was being arranged to marry Ulrich when eighteen; but he fell in love with another girl and she never was the same again - physically and emotionally. It might seem odd that he'd do that, but how could you control whom you fell for? Ulrich thought she was a different girl for she dressed in black and listened to music that poured out the emotions stamped across her heart in black ink. He didn't love her, he loved Sissi Delmas - she wore short skirts and makeup that sparkled. Tears were shed at nights when everything was silent in hopeful plea that he'd hear her in the moon-light tinted corridors for he patrolled them each night near the girls' dorm.

He was the student body council president and quite frankly he could do whatever he wanted, and that meant strolling the hallways to keep watch over his stuck up, rich girlfriend. At nights when all her tears were dried and it hurt to breathe if she let another tear trickle down her pale skin she thought to herself: why doesn't Ulrich love me? Ulrich loved her when they were little always promising they'd marry each other but right when he became the age of sixteen he left her in the blistering cold and dated Sissi. She turned her thoughts to studying and acing all her classes although she'd find herself daydreaming what it'd be like to kiss Ulrich, to run her fingers through his messy brown hair, stare into those infinite chocolate eyes.

Of course when she realized she'd been daydreaming about the boy standing in front of the class she lowered her head on her desk and covered her face as she felt tears forming in her eyes. Once, she glanced a peek to see if anyone cared and she swore she saw Ulrich staring at her melancholically. But, girls happened to think boys they like stared at them most of the time because it made them feel wanted when really they felt so alone and wished a guy would love them. Overall, she loved Ulrich Stern, she was seventeen years old and she still had an arranged marriage with him that would take when she turned eighteen at the end of April - it was mid-April. He didn't love her back.

_:)!:]!:3!:l!:o!:D!:c!;)!_

Her gray led pencil skirted against the light loose-leaf paper, her hand moving as letters of black formed on the once blank page. Words scattered against the thin parchment, her ebony eyes scrunching at the light writing beneath the bright lights of her first class - English. The fingers not busy scribbling against the paper, drummed lightly on the desk in agitation, as the voices around the classroom grew louder. They were _supposed _to be writing an essay on the theories of William Shakespeare used in one of his playwrights, but the students around her chattered and laughed. Deep down, she figured they didn't even need to be here except to just find a way to pass time - they had all the money in the world. What use was school? Now, there were some students that cared about learning like she did, Ulrich...her best friend Aelita, her boyfriend Jeremy and a silly kid who was her good friend Odd, and Ulrich's best friend.

Her eyes lifted off the page she wrote across to gaze at Ulrich who was leaning over his desk, his pencil poised at the corner of his mouth, his teeth gently chewing the white eraser. His fringed brown hair ran into his brown eyes, and she swallowed nervously as he flicked his head back to swipe his hair out of his eyes. His lips parted as he inhaled and then exhaled sharply, particles of eraser sticking to his white poster. He slid them off with his palm, and his gaze flickered back towards her for a few seconds and she swore inwardly.

_'Damn. He caught me staring._' She quickly looked away as he whipped his head back around to gaze at her once more, for maybe he found it crazy a girl like her was staring at him. She lowered her eyes towards her paper and decided to just head to the library - it was much more quiet and safer from being caught for staring. She stood, her tight black jeans colliding with her black sneakers as she gathered her black purse off the ground and placed it on her shoulder. Shoving the loose-leaf paper into a dark purple folder, she held the folder in her arms and headed towards her teacher's desk to get a note. Her teacher lifted his gaze, his light blue eyes piercing her with such a dark look of boredom she found it hard to contain her laughter.

"Yes, Yumi? What can I help you with?" He sighed, wanting desperately for the class period to end so he could get through at least the first class successfully. She smiled softly; her black fingernail-coated right hand clutched her purse tightly, securely.

"Can I have a pass for the library? I'd like to finish the report here rather than later in the dorm." She could've just done the report in her dorm since Aelita was her roommate but she wanted a good excuse to get away from Ulrich and she had a whole class period so why not finish the required assignment?

"Mm, sure, sure. Go ask Ulrich for one, he keeps all my important stuff in his extra bag." What? Why would a student keep the important documents in his bag? Sighing out loud quite heavily she earned a concerned look from her teacher and shuffled over the white tiles towards Ulrich who glanced up at her seemingly shocked.

"I need a pass for the library, please." He took the longest time to reach inside his bag, his eyes roaming over her and she found herself growing irritated. How long did it take to get a piece of paper from a bag?

"Do you need help getting it, Stern?" He snapped his head back up at his last name being spoken and tossed the piece of paper at her carelessly, she grabbed it and scowled.

"Obviously not."

"Sure took you a long time."

"Just go to the library."

"Better than being around you."

His knuckles turned a ghastly white as his grasp tightened against his black led pencil, and feeling quite content now that she spat at Ulrich she turned on the soles of her sneakers and left the classroom to head towards the library. She frowned as she traveled along the vast, long hallways feeling her black strands of short hair run into her black eye-lined covered eyes as she walked. Pushing her hair behind her pierced ears with dangling black earrings she opened the door to the library handed the librarian the pass and settled for a seat by the huge window in the back of the library. She placed her purse against the table with a small light blue chair that she loved - it was comfortable and supported her spine. Submerging herself into her report, her eyes skimmed the dialogue of William Shakespeare's Macbeth and a voice interrupted her from writing how William Shakespeare used tone.

"I knew I'd find you here, nerd." Rolling her eyes, she smirked at Odd who stood near her in his usual attire - a purple hoodie with a pink undershirt, and purple jeans. His blonde hair stuck upwards and had a streak of purple in the middle.

"It isn't hard to find me, Odd. I'm always here." Odd laughed and leaned over the table she sat at, his head tilting curiously to the side as he examined her, the way her fingers shook lightly against the table. Her eyes held a look of sorrow even though she was genuinely smiling and laughing at him.

"What did Ulrich do Yumi?" Yumi sighed, shaking her head as she folded her hands in her lap, her pencil clattering against the light oak wood. She continued to shake her head, forcing herself not to cry - she wasn't a girl who cried around people.

"Nothing, Odd. Ulrich's just Ulrich, I can't change the fact that he loves...Sissi and not me." Odd suddenly laughed, his shoulders shaking as he embraced Yumi to his chest, his hand rubbing her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"You know Yumi, Ulrich really is just dating Sissi because he wants you to get jealous and confess how much you love him. How'd you two even get so far apart? You and Sissi were once the best of friends." Yumi winced.

"Ulrich...well after the two of them started to date I just pulled myself away from Ulrich I didn't want to be around them all the time, I love Ulrich, Odd. I love him, how can I be around him when he's with another girl? I seriously can't believe you're asking this when you think you know about women so much."

Odd rolled his eyes and stared dead-set into Yumi's face, his once teasing tone gone replaced with something much more serious.

"Yumi, tell Ulrich how you feel tonight. No excuses get over him dating Sissi. Tell him! Or I will."

"Odd..."

"Do it, on the bed too."

"Odd!" Yumi yelled, earning a strangled hush from the librarian and a hasty exit by Odd whom snickered under his breath. Yumi sighed, her fingers roaming over the book on William Shakespeare in front of her and she settled down to get her report done forgetting all about Ulrich for the moment.

_:o!:l!:/!:x!:c!;)!:s!;D!_

She slammed her purse crammed with folders of all her subjects - English, Theatre, Marine Biology, and Foundations of Technology - onto her black and dark purple striped comforter and glanced at her closet, her eyes connecting with the black cat clock with a swinging tail above the closet door. It read - _It is currently 9:00 sharp. _Sighing she grabbed a black hoodie from her closet and yanked it over her black shirt, her fingers running nervously through her short hair. She slipped out of her dorm room, her eyes trailing over the hallways illuminated with a soft glow of the moon pouring through the tall windows. She swung her arms at her sides, her pale fingers mussing a lone strand of black string from her old, worn and torn hoodie.

Did Odd seriously think this was some drama show where she would confess her feelings and everything would be okay? That Ulrich would dump Sissi and tell her he always loved her? She wasn't naive, she wouldn't go through that heartbreak. Okay, sure she would most likely hurt herself by confessing but atleast she wouldn't have to worry about it afterwards. Frowning at the floor, she suddenly heard voices and she slid her head towards a door lingering a few feet ahead, dark and large. Was everything large in this school? She still hadn't seen the other half - due to her classes always being on one side, and she never took the time to explore in the three years she's attended.

Knowing she was going to get some serious karma for interrupting a most likely private conversation (but she had to break it, their voices were getting louder and the words were harsh). She opened the light golden handle and stared, her jaw dropping literally in shock at the two before her. Sissi had her hands fisted in Ulrich's light brown hair, her lips moving closer and closer towards his face while Ulrich's hands lowered at his sides. He flickered his gaze towards her and immediately shoved Sissi away. Yumi inhaled through her nose, and fisted her palms into her hoodie's front pockets, feeling tears attack her eyes, sliding down her cheeks.

"I love you, Ulrich." Sissi hissed in defiance but Yumi didn't care, she ran from the room feeling the tears slide down her cheeks, staining her hoodie. Aelita was walking down the hallway with Jeremy and Odd flanking both her sides. Aelita gasped in astonishment as Yumi ran past, sobbing and was about to run after her when she saw Ulrich emerge from the door and sprint down the hallway to catch up with her. Sissi soon appeared in the doorway and growled, but Odd wrapped his arms around her, tssking.

"Silly Sissi, Ulrich is Yumi's man, let's go get some hot chocolate and you tell me about your problems." Sissi rolled her eyes and shoved Odd away, huffing as she walked.

"Get lost, freak." Odd sighed in mock disappointment, his eyes roaming towards Aelita who looked as though she was battling internally.

"Jeremy, Odd! I have to go after her..."

Jeremy shook his head, his glasses sliding down his nose as he wrapped his arm around Aelita's shoulders and kissed her forehead gently.

"Ulrich will take care of her."

"No he won't! He'll just screw everything up again...he won't even bother - "

"He did go running after her." Odd commented, stunning Aelita and her mouth closed. Jeremy smiled, sending a grateful look at Odd.

"Aelita, Ulrich loves her and if he didn't he wouldn't of gone chasing her like that."

"I just hope Yumi tells him she loves him."

"She will, and then she'll get in his pants."

"ODD!"

_;D!;)!:f!:s!:3!:t!:}!_

She ran out of the dormitory, tears blurring her vision as her sneakers carried her across the cobblestone walkway littering the courtyards, and she began to choke on her tears. Inhaling heavily, she slowed once she was behind the safety of the large cherry-blossom and oak trees. She sat against the fountain, watching the water trickle down like a waterfall. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, making her breathing harder to bear. She knew it, she knew this was going to happen, it just had to be Ulrich and Sissi behind that door. Screaming at the sky in frustration she broke down sobbing not caring that people miles away could probably hear her; let alone all the kids awake. Before she could stand to go back inside and take a much-wanted bath and eat some heart-mending ice cream something crashed into her and she yelped, stumbling against the slightly damp grass.

"What the fu -"

"Yumi!" She gulped, and found herself losing all capability of speaking as warm brown eyes pierced her soul, leaving her shivering against the plush green grass. Ulrich loomed above her on the grass, his legs in-between hers, his palms fisting the grass on either side of her head. He was so close his breath, warm and sweet like strawberries, slashed across her cheeks and she inhaled, her cheeks turning crimson.

"What, Ulrich? What do you want?" She cried, breaking the heavy silence drifting over their heads, and she inwardly smacked herself at wanting to pull Ulrich down and smash her lips against his. Life was cruel.

"I want you! I want _you_." He whispered and before she could utter another word he leaned forward and his lips pressed against hers and she gasped but his mouth smothered it. His fingers lightly caressed her red cheeks, her fingers intertwining with the locks of his hair. He pressed his body against hers and she whimpered with joy as he pulled apart and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, Yumi...I went out with Sissi because...I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to make you jealous...I wanted to keep away from you because you don't deserve me. I love you...Yumi, I do. I know this will take time to work out, but I've always wanted you, always."

She smiled softly, rubbing the pad of her thumb across his wet cheeks, licking her moist lips still feelings his scent, intoxicating and breathtaking.

"I'm willing to wait to work it out, I love you Ulrich."

"See, now here comes the getting into each other's pants part and sheesh Jeremy, I so told you that Ulrich would confess first."

"Technically Odd, Yumi confessed first because she told Ulrich she loved him and then she ran off."

"Screw you, I'm not giving you fifty bucks."

* * *

_:D_

_I know, the smiley faces may be irritating and annoying but I didn't feel like drawing a line, and smiley faces are cuter._

_I hope you enjoyed one out of one hundred one-shots of Yumi and Ulrich;)_

_This couple makes me swoon like a fan-girl._

_Hope you enjoyed, and proclaim your engagement to me._

_Kidding, ha-ha._

_I don't own Code Lyoko - because it's already awesome as it is._


	2. Chapter Two

**Snowflake Kisses:**

Anthology of Yumi/Ulrich. oo2: Her life was filled with lost dreams, and frayed little stems of blooming flowers. He was a chivalrous rebel with a hope for glory and love, but even beautiful fairytales shatter.

Life wasn't about living to the best you could be to surpass those that pushed you down. Life wasn't about finding Mr. or Ms. Right and starting a family. Life wasn't about trying to be the nicest or cruelest person known to man. Life was that cliche analogy of living to the fullest, and protecting the people that you cared about the most. In life, we dream silly little dreams of hope and passion - of daring romances, and intense battles for affection.

She just wanted to bloom, become something beautiful. She wanted someone to protect someone to care about. He wanted to protect those that were hurt, he wanted to make sure that no one had to go through life's "rough patches" and suffer. He wanted someone to protect someone to love and cherish. Fate happened to bring these two broken-hearted and suffering people together and showed them, that even in your roughest time, if you have hope and believe - something beautiful will occur. Never lose faith in something you care deeply about.

_~x~_

**The Most Important Things Are Hard To See:**

_~x~_

The sole of her right thumb and index finger gently held a thin haired paintbrush in it's grasp, the tip wetted slightly and dabbed with a soft orange-red gel. She ran the paintbrush over the cobblestones she was sitting on top of, pictures of beautiful white flowers - the inner rims a light lavender - and orange codfish coming into life. Beside her, on her right, was a beautiful lake that, if you followed it, would lead you towards the city of Tokyo. Behind the lake were long, thick yellow-green stems of bamboo sticks, very tall and stretching out a few feet, light green trees intermixing and reaching for the light blue sky. A tiny light brown bridge where she was perched beside led to her small temple where she lived and studied (_breathed_) the correct ways towards etiquette. Soft plush green grass bloomed near the tiny cobblestones she was sitting on, reminding her of the fresh morning and sweet-smelling mid-morning air.

Puffy white clouds lingered above, casting light rays of sun on her, basking her in the warm glaze. She sighed softly, her small form of the age of nineteen stretching out before her, her bare left leg laying on the stones and feeling the warmth it produced. Her right leg was propped up in the form of a triangle, her bare feet feeling the tiny strands of grass that peeked through the cracks of the stones. Her small, pretty, black sundress - plain and simple - drew the sun in its fabric. Her long black strands were pulled back into a tight bun, strands hanging down beside her cheeks. She had placed a light yellow flower behind her left ear and smiled zealously. Black bangs swished across her forehead, running into her ebony eyes as she blinked at her artwork.

She sighed offhandedly, the goldfish bowl filled with clear water, swirling with specks of light green, sparkled with the speckles of light. Her voice came out a strange whisper, her eyes darting towards the small temple on her right, knowing they'd soon come and collect her to start the chores she had been burdened to do for years. Her mother owed a grand amount of debt, and she wasn't allowed to see her until her mother paid off what she had started.

"I wish...that someday, someone will take me away from here so that I can find mother and protect her." She knew it was a silly dream, but who was to stop her? She'd dream all her life and she wasn't ever going to stop until she had reason to. She wanted her life to change so desperately, she wanted her mother so desperately. She wanted...freedom. Her fingertip rose to gently cradle the yellow flower in her palm and tears rose to her eyes at the broken stem. It was so small and frayed - resembling how she felt in such a great way that she couldn't help but cry.

_~x~_

_~x~_

_~x~_

His callused hands, torn from so much fighting and pain, gripped the handle of his sword as he slid it from the sheath. Poised over the deeply slashed and seeping straw dummy, he began to attack it with rapid strokes. He perspired as his breath quickened from the effort he put into his strokes, his brown bangs colliding with his eyebrows and momentarily clouding his chocolate brown eyes. He wasn't going to give up just because his stubborn sensei persisted he should, that he should take a break every once in a while or he'd suffer when he needed his skills the most. Tch, that was a broken warrior talking - not one who's heart and soul was solely believing in one's self. He believed he was going to become the best warrior Tokyo had ever seen. He was part of a Faction that fought to protect the rights of the citizens, not the government. Of course, it was illegal and he'd seen many comrades fall, but it was worth the adrenaline to fight for his beliefs.

He loved the look of awe in the people's eyes as he killed those that tried to hurt them, as he battled the government of Tokyo for it was unsafe. It was also unkind. A grunt slipped past his chapped lips, as his sword clattered against the hard-wooded floors of the dojo, their headquarters, and he winced at the pain he felt in his hands. They burned with an unreal reminder of what he had gotten himself into. Ever since his family died by the hands of a government official in front of his own eyes, inside his _house_, he knew he wasn't going to be the same ever again. Blood seeped down his wrists, his arms, as the blisters began to ooze pus. He leaned his head back against the wall, his shaggy brown hair running his bangs into his eyes as he closed them.

He wondered everyday in fact, if anyone ever felt as lost and deserted as he felt. If they ever wanted to protect something so bad that they'd do reckless things as he was doing. He wet his lips and stiffened at the sound of approaching footsteps that he had known so familiarly. His sensei and his best friend Odd. He had known Odd for years, and they joined the Faction together to fight for what they believed in. Odd has his own share of hardships, and when they met, friendship had bounded immediately. They were like brothers...but Odd was worried about him, and he knew that he was going to be in trouble when they both arrived.

Staggering to his feet, he slid his sword back into it's sheath that hung on his right side, near his belt, and he ran out the other door that led him far away from the world, he escaped. He did the thing he had been doing for years from his own troubles, and those of the Faction - running. He knew of a small temple farther into the woods that sheltered those that were injured and stumbled upon the temple. Of course, it was full of women but he ignored that - he was indeed looking for a girl that he could protect and love, but what use was it to think of that now? He was seventeen, and young, he had much to learn about love especially since he was most likely a wanted criminal.

_~x~_

_~x~_

_~x~_

Her eyes narrowed in deep thought as she heard the rustling of the grass, the wind picked up speed - shattering the soft tranquility it spewed before. Her fingertips dropped the paintbrush and her eyes widened horrifically as the sound of the soft clatter reached her ears. Standing in front her was a (pretty...) boy who looked young, his brown bangs running into his eyes, shaggy brown hair, beautiful brown eyes. His hands were bleeding, the blood running down his arms and trickling droplets on the grass. She knew who he was, even before she spoke.

"Come with me," She whispered gathering her paintbrush and slipping it into the bowl before she gathered it into her arms, and led him over the wooden bridge. She loved walking past the bamboo stalks, they reminded her of a hidden green wonderland. Her ebony eyes glanced back at the Faction warrior, her lips tugging into a scowl as he glared at her.

"Have a problem, Foreigner?" Her tone came out bitter, and sharp, and she found herself quite astounded. She had never felt that much hatred towards one person before, sure, she was all for the cause they fought for, but they were reckless and vulgar. She surveyed him, slightly smaller than her but clearly lean and packed with muscle. His sword swung at his side, and he sized her up. She felt somewhat self-conscious in her black sundress that reached her knees. She always knew she had a wide forehead, and was too pale. He didn't comment, just snorted, so she took the opportunity to hurry her steps into the temple.

Cries of astonishment reached her ears as many young nurses in training rushed to his aide, love-filled eyes burning into his form. Girls were so melodramatic and desperate, she surmised. They all wanted to get into the Faction's pants, because they believed the men looked all smoky and ravishing as they fought. She found herself snorting in anger, and humiliation for what these girls displayed - girls weren't supposed to act like that. She had to admit, he did look sexy, but she would never, ever find herself with him. Even if he was the way for her to gain her freedom. Her eyes sparked with recognition - he _was_ a way for her to gain freedom.

_~x~_

_~x~_

_~x~_

A few weeks had passed, and he was almost healed to the extent that he could go back to the dojo, but quite honestly he was scared to what his sensei would do. He knew that he had to return, but what if he never did? Would they come look for him, or would they leave him to die at the hands of the government? His eyes flickered towards the pocket door that slid open, and revealed the feisty pale Japanese girl he had met when he first arrived. She always gave him the cold shoulder, and he found himself intrigued by her. But, recently, she had been talking to him and they grew an odd friendship. He believed she was beautiful, but while watching her, he always saw her eyes filled with longing and hope. She had a passion to leave, and he knew he could provide that for her.

Her fingertips messed with the sleek sleeves of her charcoal kimono, displayed with dark purple butterflies and ghostly white flowers. She looked heavenly and he swallowed the discomfort in his tone as he stared at her, waiting for her to speak her requests. His hands were situated behind his head, his elbows sticking out as he laid on the slightly big bed he had been provided. His legs were pressed against the wall, his bare-feet feeling the cold surface of the white paint.

"Hello Ulrich, I brought you some dinner." Her voice was slightly soft, but filled with an urgency, slightly rough. He nodded in consent for her to approach, and she placed the tray on his nightstand. An odd expression caught her face as she stared at him, his fingers were bandaged but she could see stains of red. She exhaled a sigh, and motioned for him to sit up. He did as she requested, and her soft fingers un-bandaged his hands. Her touch was light, so gentle. She stared at his hands, touching them carefully as she examined the wounds that had re-opened.

"Have you been ignoring my orders? I told you, do not start using your sword because your wounds would open up again. Look what you did, Ulrich," She chastised him, albeit strictly but fair. "What am I going to do with you?" He took a moment to gaze at her, her creamy pale skin, the way she tucked her black strands behind her ear. The way her lips were so plump and a light pink, her breath escaping in small releases. He had never met a woman as beautiful as she.

Suddenly, without him even comprehending, his hand rose to push her hair away from her face. His eyes closed, his dark lashes kissing his cheekbones as he leaned forward and his moist lips met hers. She was shocked, he could feel it in her posture as he pulled her onto the bed and forced her down. She didn't struggle though, which he found odd.

"I won't hurt you Yumi." He whispered her name against her cheek, and a breathtaking smile formed on her lips. Her fingertips traced the skin of his cheeks, his lips, his chin.

"It took you long enough to give in to me." He rolled his eyes at the gleam in her eyes and he leaned back down to capture her lips. The rhythm of their kissing increased, it became something hungry and powerful. They were giving into emotions they wanted to have for a long time: Love. His hands wrapped around her waist, and one of them lifted her thigh up so that it wrapped around him slightly. His mouth pressed harder against hers, and she fought the urge to moan.

Their bodies wrapped together, as the clothes they had been wearing slid off and touched the floor. Yumi couldn't tell when the passion started and when it ended, when his body started and hers ended. She fell prey to his touch, and it hurt like hell when they finally reached the point of her climax. When it seemed like it was over, she was sweating, and her body was sore but the experience was nothing like she had ever felt before.

"Yumi...will you stay with me?" He murmured against her neck, his tongue slowly licking where he had abused it before. She hissed in protest at his tongue, but calmed down when his fingers stroked her hair, running through the strands. Her eyes closed momentarily, her body exhausted, and she dozed off.

"Mhm...as long as...you save my mother."

"Of course, you saved me."

_~x~_

_~x~_

_~x~_

A few years (three to be exact) had passed since they'd had sex, had fallen in love, had run from the lives the clearly wanted to change. Yumi had rescued her mother, and raised enough money to pay off the debt the Temple was holding over them. Ulrich had reconciled with his sensei, letting him know how he really felt about how the dojo should change, they shouldn't mercilessly kill people, it was unjust. His sensei was reconsidering everything, and Ulrich was currently helping the community of Tokyo live a better life. Ulrich and Yumi fought day by day their increasing love, and finally gave into temptation and married.

Yumi was waiting for the results of her pregnancy test, considering Ulrich was an animal in bed. Her mother kept cheerfully shouting around the house "I'm having a grandkid!" To which Yumi didn't try to bash down, she wanted a child of her own.

Life seemed to be all right, even though they knew they'd had other problems to face when they came. Yet, they fell in love and their lives were changing. For the better.

* * *

_Hmm._

_Don't know how I feel about this one._

_Hope it was enjoyable, I think it's eh._

_I know this fic is rated M, but I'm not one for writing full out lemons, sorry - I'll only go as far as what I wrote above, maybe._


End file.
